1. Field
The instant invention relates to systems for producing confectionary products. More particularly, the invention is directed toward systems designed to produce lollipops. The invention incorporates three interrelated components. Specifically, these components include an apparatus for metering a specific quantity of viscous fluid or syrup into an awaiting mold, a device for automatically inserting a shaft-like stick or handle into the mold retained syrup, and a retraction apparatus adapted to remove the hardened syrup/handle product from its respective mold.
2. State of the Art
Fluid dispensing devices having means for measuring a specific quantity of fluid and additional means to discharge said fluid into a receptacle are well known. Typical devices include those incorporating an assemblage of valves, a dimensioned chamber for metering purposes and a discharging means. Categorization of such apparatus can be made by resort to the various means utilized to effect the various functions of the device; e.g., gravitational force, positive action, or a combination thereof. Recently developed apparatus have the capability of receiving liquid from a storage chamber, measuring a predetermined quantity of the liquid and then discharging the liquid into a receptacle. Such devices are typified by the ubiquitous commercial soft drink dispensing machine.
Representative container filling apparatus are those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: No. 2,232,273 (Risser); No. 2,703,66 (Iannelli); No. 3,168,225 (Miller, et al.); No. 2,776,785 (Lyon); No. 3,072,302 (Giovannoni, et al.); No. 4,288,099 (Simmons); and West German Pat. No. 2,814,086 (Stadler). These apparatus are typical of those which could find application in any operation where controlled quantities of liquids are utilized. An example might include use in a continuous manufacturing process. More specific examples would include the measured addition of chemicals to a quantity sensitive mixture, the dispensing of cookie dough onto cookie sheets, the filling of pre-formed molds to manufacture cast items, either comestible or otherwise, and the manufacture of paints and similar finishes.
Of the above-noted apparatus, each has advantages and disadvantages associated therewith. Risser, Iannelli and Giovannoni place reliance on gravity to accomplish the requisite transfer of fluid to the measuring chamber. The discharge is similarly gravity dependent. Such an approach to the problem of fluid handling inevitably restricts the range of application over which the device can perform effectively, this being due to the viscosity effects of the subject fluid. This problem is particularly acute in apparatus typified by Giovannoni and Risser wherein the intake and discharge valves are operated by an externally timed and actuated control mechanism. Such systems do not actually monitor the measuring chamber and hence fail to ensure that an exact amount of fluid is present in the measuring chamber before discharge. Rapid-filling, free-flowing, low viscosity fluids under the action of gravitational force may reliably fill a particular cavity or chamber; high viscosity fluids pose a different problem. In a manufacturing context, excessive time requirements may result from reliance on simple gravity-induced flow. This is true in that the requisite use of generalized calculations (to control the inlet and discharge functions) must include a time allowance for flow variations; e.g., those due to viscosity differences. This time allowance could defeat the device's amenability to rapid manufacturing processes. As a result, systems relying on a rapid outflow engendered by gravitational action on the fluid perform satisfactorily only with a low viscosity, non-tacky fluid.
Lyon and Miller attempt to remedy the defects of the gravity based system by use of the vacuum induced pressure differential created by the action of a piston-like member. The vacuum systems resultingly apply a positive action to draw the fluid into the chamber for measuring and then utilize the mechanical action of the piston to force the fluid through the discharge outlet.
The Lyon apparatus employs an intake valve mechanism that is actuated by vacuum pressure as well as the action of a calibrated spring. Of necessity, the calibrated spring is ineffectual in adjusting to the various densities of different fluids and the variation in pressures engendered by differences of fluid height above the valve. Moreover, the use of a spring inherently involves inaccuracies and mechanical deficiencies associated with temperature variation, fatigue and the like.
The Miller valve is dependent on forces transmitted through the fluid captive in the measuring chamber by the compressive action of the piston member. This assemblage is likewise dependent on fluid density. Given a fluid of low density, the compressive action of the piston could fail to produce sufficient pressure on the valve head and resultingly disturb the exacting dispersal of the fluid in a measured quantity.
In dispensing viscous syrups, such as those utilized in producing confectionary products, often a quantity of the syrup will remain in the apparatus after a production run. The removal of this remnant syrup is imperative. If permitted to remain in the dispenser, the remnant syrup tends to seed or cloud the new syrup which makes up the next production run. This seeding or clouding may affect the taste as well as the appearance of the products resulting from the next production run. To facilitate a proper removal of this remnant syrup, a disperser should be free of internal pockets and crevices within the dispensing chamber, and furthermore, susceptible to easy disassembly to permit exposure, cleaning and inspection of all surfaces which contact the viscous fluids being used. Many of the conventional dispensing apparatus are either sealed or alternately of sufficient structural complexity that disassembly for cleaning purposes is either difficult, impractical or susceptible to putting the apparatus out of adjustment. In this context, it must be remembered that many hot sugar syrups solidify or crystallize at temperatures above the boiling point of water. As a result, flushing the apparatus with heated water as a means of removing remnant syrup is not an available alternative. There remains, therefore, a need for a dispensing apparatus which at once is suitably adapted for positive action dispensing of a preselected quantity of viscous fluid while simultaneously being configured to be easily disassembled to expose all surfaces which contact the fluid for purposes of cleaning those surfaces. Furthermore, the dispenser should be amenable to easy reassembly without disturbing the adjustments of the apparatus.